


Abandon Hope

by orphan_account



Series: Kingdom Hearts: An Introspection [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, Isa is sad, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Past Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Self-Esteem Issues, he needs a hug, only a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Isa did many things as a nobody that he regrets, and now he has to pay the price.He deserves their hatred, but that doesn't stop it from hurting
Series: Kingdom Hearts: An Introspection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641547
Kudos: 7





	Abandon Hope

Isa didn’t know who he was anymore. 

He had spent so much of his life as a nobody, missed so much of his life in Radiant Garden. 

Missed so much of his life with Lea. 

Isa wasn’t surprised when they began to drift apart, he knows he didn't deserve Lea’s kindness. He knows didn't deserve Lea. 

They were close before they became nobodies, but things changed. Lea had given up their goal of finding _her,_ given up on him. But he had lost sight of his goal as well, hadn't he? What had caused him to go from who he was, to what he is now? 

There was one answer, which Isa already knew. 

It all came down to Lea. 

He had made friends with Roxas and ~~the puppet~~ Xion. Lea abandoned him and now he has them, and the guardians of light, there to destroy what he was a part of. 

Lea didn’t need him anymore. 

Sometimes, Isa liked to wonder what would have happened if they hadn't begun to sneak into the castle, would they still be friends? He doubts it. He hurt Lea and his friends for his own selfishness. He would always be selfish.

Then he was re-completed. 

Lea had told Isa he didn’t hate him for what happened in the past. But he knew better. 

Lea should hate him. For hurting his friends, for all but betraying him. He knows Roxas and Xion hold the hatred for him that Lea should, he could see it in them whenever he joined them atop the clock-tower. 

He would never belong with them. They were happy. They didn’t need someone like him who let himself join the darkness. 

Knowledge cannot stop the pain, however, of knowing that you are but something to be tossed aside once used up.

Like how he treated Xion. 

He deserves their hatred, but he doesn’t deserve them. Not in the slightest. 

And he never would.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is one of his battle quotes in kh3, but I felt it fit here.


End file.
